<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julian Can't Wait by big_tub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365620">Julian Can't Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_tub/pseuds/big_tub'>big_tub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Julian Bashir, M/M, My First Fanfic, literally never written fanfic before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_tub/pseuds/big_tub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written fanfic before, but Star Trek was the only thing I could think to write about for my writing class this semester.<br/>I was supposed to practice characterization, but I didn't really pay attention to it.<br/>Also I tried to write it so that the teacher and all of the (really slow) people in my class could understand what the hell was going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julian Can't Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian had time to kill. He only had three patients to see today, and he just finished with the last one twenty minutes ago. He occupies himself for the moment and reorganizes the hyposprays in alphabetical order- Cardassian alphabetical order. That only takes ten minutes. He twiddles his fingers and flaps his hands. <em> I still act like a child, I can’t even keep busy for an hour and a half! </em> he says to himself. </p><p>He hopes for a patient to walk in. He knows it's a horrible idea to wish that someone injures themself, but he can’t keep still. Maybe he should go and bug Nurse Jabara. He flaps his hands again. Maybe he should reread <em> The Never Ending Sacrifice </em> again. <em> That would really piss him off </em> , he laughs to himself, <em> Tell him again that the ‘superior Cardassian morals’ displayed in that excuse for a book are a bunch of bullshit </em>.</p><p>He sits back in the chair in front of the observation station. He’s bouncing his legs against the floor, tapping his fingers on the table. </p><p>“You know what, I could try and reprogram the laboratory computers to allow me access into the old Cardassian medical files!” he jumps out of his chair in excitement. And hits his head on the overhead lamp. </p><p>Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine, just knocked his head jumping out of a chair because he was excited. <em> Oh my stars, I hope nobody saw that. </em></p><p>“Well, my dear Doctor, that certainly was entertaining!” he hears that warm voice say.</p><p>“Garak! Hey…,” Julian feels his face flush.</p><p>“I know you are the medical professional here Doctor, but I must ask if you are alright”</p><p>“Um… can we pretend that never happened? And yes, I’m alright,” he smiles, “The only thing I bruised was my ego”</p><p>“Well, now that that’s settled, I must declare my business. I know we have lunch in about an hour, but business at the shop was slow, so I came over to see what Our Man Bashir was up to”</p><p>Julian grins like a dork. “You came all the way across the promenade to see me? Forgive me, but I think you’re growing sentimental in your old age”</p><p>Garak raises his eyebrows in mock surprise, then chuckles. “Yes, you’ve caught me Julian. My only excuse is that I couldn't wait until lunchtime to grace myself with your presence”</p><p>Now it’s Julian’s turn to raise his eyebrows. He never expected Garak to be so forward with what seemed to be the truth. He never tells the truth. Well, he tells <em> truths </em> , but they very rarely tells <em> the </em> truth. And hold on, did he say that he couldn’t wait until their lunch date either? <em> Date?! I’m putting words in his mouth. Cardassians probably don’t even have a diverse set of seuxalities other than ‘serving the state’ </em>. Julian starts flapping his hands again subconsciously.</p><p>“Well, um.., I was growing restless too,” he manages to say without stuttering, “I only had three scheduled visits today, and I was looking for things to do until lunchtime. And I… got excited”</p><p>“Well, it was very endearing, so don’t worry about it, my dear Doctor,” Garak declares, “And I have a proposal for you. How about you let Nurse Jabara cover for you, and let’s go to your apartment in Kowloon. I hear that the British Government has a new case that needs to be solved”</p><p>Julian smiles, the third time during this conversation. A new record! “Garak, you know I can never deny a fellow industry professional”</p><p>“Doctor, I have no idea where you got the idea that I’m some sort of spy! The only place for that is in the holosuite. So what do you say, Mr. Bashir?”</p><p>“Hmm… I don't know…. I’ll have to reschedule at least five patients, and do that artificial heart implant tomorrow… Yes, I’d love to go on an adventure with you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't too awful - I know that I've read all sorts of shit on this website but most of it is passable.</p><p>I've started working on my first actual graded piece of writing for the class, and I'm planning to post that at some point. If all goes according to plan, it's going to be an 'Our Man Bashir' adventure! I have no idea when I'll get around to posting it, but I'm excited!</p><p>Have a nice day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>